Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle trim member attachment structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle trim member attachment structure configured to substantially prevent movement of the installed trim member.
Background Information
Vehicles are designed to include trim members that are attached to related vehicle structures. The trim members include attachment structures that provide a simple way to install the trim members without requiring expensive tooling.